Blog użytkownika:Dainava/Jaką decyzję byście podjęli jako prezydent?
Przedstawienie sytuacji Federacja Rosyjska rośnie w siłę. Pokazała w zwycięskiej wojnie z Gruzją w 2008 roku. Po zwycięstwie na Kaukazie Putin znalazł kolejny cel - postanowił przywrócić wpływy Rosji nad Bałtykiem. W państwach bałtyckich, głównie na Łotwie i w Estonii, mieszka wielu Rosjan, którzy nie są dobrze traktowani przez władze tych krajów. Putin postanowił wykorzystać to jako pretekst do interwencji w tych krajach. Rosyjski wywiad sprowokował kilka poważnych incydentów w krajach bałtyckich, związanych z napaściami na miejscowych Rosjan. W związku z tym, wojska Federacji Rosyjskiej, pod pozorem obrony swoich rodaków uderzyły na Łotwę, Litwę i Estonię. Panstwa bałtyckie nie mają porządnych sił zbrojnych, nie dysponują nawet samolotami bojowymi, więc wszystko wskazuje na to, w ciągu kilku dni (a może nawet kilku godzin) zostaną zgniecione przez ruskich. Państwa bałtyckie należą jednak do NATO i proszą sojuszników o pomoc, która jest dla nich jedynym ratunkiem. Najbliżej położonym krajem jest Polska, której prezydentem jest *tu wyobraź sobie swoje imię i nazwisko*. Prezydent musi podjąć decyzję, czy powinniśmy ruszyć sojusznikom z pomocą. Zwraca się do swoich doradców o opinię w tej sprawie. Doradcy odpowiadają tak: Doradca I "Oczywiście powinniśmy interweniować. Mamy taki obowiązek wynikający z członkostwa w NATO. Porzucenie przez sojuszników jest bardzo bolesne, o czym sami się przekonaliśmy w 1939. Nie chcemy przecież się zachowywać jak Brytyjczycy i Francuzi w 1939, prawda? To kwestia honoru, aby nasze wnuki mogły z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że Polska nie splamiła się bezczynnością, gdy zaatakowano jej sojuszników. W dodatku jeśli Rosjanie przejmą kontrolę nad tymi krajami, przejmą też kontrolę nad południowym Bałtykiem. Co gorsza, zwiększy się zagrożenie naszego kraju ze strony Rosjan. Pod jarzmem rosyjskiej niewoli znajdą się trzy narody, jeśli im nie pomożemy. W dodatku Rosja równie dobrze mogłaby zaatakować Polskę i wtedy my sami oczekiwalibyśmy pomocy naszych sojuszników." Doradca II "Oczywiście, że nie powinniśmy interweniować. Oznaczałoby to wojnę z Rosją, a to z kolei wiązałoby się z bombardowaniem naszych miast, śmiercią naszych obywateli, ba - nawet ze śmiercią naszych rodzin i znajomych, a może i nas samych? W dodatku wojska rosyjskie zajmą część naszego kraju i kto wie, co zrobią z naszą ludnością cywilną pod okupacją? Nie jesteśmy też przygotowani do wojny nasza armia jest słabsza liczebnie i nieco słabiej uzbrojona od rosyjskiej, po co prowokować wojnę z Rosją, w której to przeciwnik ma większe szanse na zwycięstwo? W dodatku Litwini nas nie lubią. Czy warto umierać za Bałtów? To ich atakują, a nie nas. W dodatku interwencja nas i (ewentualnie) innych z NATO oznacza długą i krwawą wojnę, w której nasz kraj będzie główną areną walk, co oznacza u nas dalsze zniszczenia. Może lepiej, by ten konflikt pozostał krótkim, lokalnym starciem tylko w krajach bałtyckich?" Podsumowanie Jaska decyzja, Pani Prezydent/Panie Prezydencie? Napiszcie co byście zrobili i jak chcecie, to napiszcie krótkie orędzie do Narodu, w którym uzasadniacie decyzję - ma być napisane tak, by Polacy uwierzyli, że decyzja w tej sprawie jest słuszna. (oczywiście orędzie jest dla chętnych, liczę głównie na same decyzje - interweniować czy nie). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach